


Love Don't Roam

by hpfan_8890



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post Series Four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpfan_8890/pseuds/hpfan_8890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has plans for his birthday that include leaving Arthur alone for a week.  This does not strike Arthur as that best plan and he makes sure to let his opinions be known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Don't Roam

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set after 4X13 The Sword in the Stone Part Two but briefly mentions it. Also the title is taken from one of the tracks from the Doctor Who series two soundtrack. I hope you enjoy reading this! Written for the 3WMerthur birthday-themed challenge.

“A whole week?”  Arthur said, astounded.

“Yes Arthur,” Merlin said patiently, “a whole week.  I haven’t seen my mom since that Morgana fiasco and that was months ago.”

Arthur gave him a look that managed to show both annoyance and confusion.  Merlin mentally sighed, knowing that he would have to explain to Arthur without letting him dictate how long he would be gone.

“Look, I figured that since my birthday is two days from now I can surprise her.  Especially since I was supposed to go last year but that was when you broke your wrist and needed me to help you heal.  Now I can make it up to her and I plan to keep my promise this year.”

_At least he managed to look a bit guilty at that_ , Merlin thought while straightening up Arthur’s blankets and sheets.  Arthur stepped in front of the bed, making Merlin give him his full attention despite having half of his blanket in his hands.

Arthur started to speak with a clear but determined tone, “I get that you miss Hunith and want to spend time with her but who is going to do your duties while you are gone?”  Arthur then shot Merlin his typical, ‘I have led a hard life and I need  you to make it better’ look.  Merlin, who has seen not only that look but varying deviations of that look, was relatively immune to it.

“Arthur, it’s a _week_!  I know you can survive that long without me.  And haven’t you recently said that I am too tense and I need a vacation?  Think of this as me actually taking your advice!”  Merlin said, cocking his head to the side.

“I meant with me!”  Arthur exclaimed.   “I _meant_ that we should go on a vacation together, not just you travelling on your own where there are bandits and creatures and…”

Arthur stopped speaking, not because his point changed, but because his manservant suddenly started to kiss him.  He leaned into Merlin, grabbing him by his scarf and deepened the kiss, knowing that was the only one he would get from him this week.  When Merlin pulled away, Arthur took a deep breath and pouted.

Merlin smiled, but started to talk.  “I know you’re worried about me, but you forget that I’ve made this trip before and I've had no injuries.”  Arthur started to open his mouth but Merlin held up his hand and continued.

“Plus, I’ve been personally trained by the King of Camelot.  Despite being a dollop-headed prat, he’s actually pretty good and swinging his sword around.”  Merlin finished, with a smirk on his lips. 

Arthur grinned at that.  “I suppose you have it all figured out, huh Merlin?”  He questioned, raising his eyebrows.  “So who is going to be my manservant while the current one is busy being a traitor to the crown?”

“Don’t worry Arthur, I picked someone who understands your special needs and can do his job properly.”  Merlin then looked over at a window and noticed the sunlight poking out behind the clouds.  “I have got to get moving soon so I don’t arrive at my mother’s house too late.”

Merlin crossed the wooden floor to get to the door.  “I’ll see you in a week, my lord.”  Arthur ran to Merlin and hugged him, trying to memorize his frame with his arms.  He murmured his love in Merlin’s neck and then backed away, already missing Merlin’s body next to his own.

Just as Merlin opened the door to leave, Arthur made sure to ask one more question.  “Just so I know, who is your replacement?”

Merlin then gave him a sheepish look and walked out the door.  Just before the wooden door slammed shut, Arthur heard Merlin yell out the dreaded name he feared would pass his lover’s lips.

“George.”


End file.
